


Vows (Sue/Emma)

by ReginaNocis



Series: Obscure Love [19]
Category: Fantastic Four, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Because Everyone Deserves Happiness, F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: Sue is getting married (again), and she can only hope this time will be perfect.





	Vows (Sue/Emma)

The mirror had to be lying. There was no way she looked so... different. She couldn't decide if she liked it or not. She was focusing on her appearance, because if she started thinking about the wedding again, she might throw up or something. She'd never been so nervous in her life, not even when she'd married Reed. Thinking of him made her wonder if he'd honored her wishes and not shown up. She'd invited him because Johnny and Ben were both going to be in her wedding party, and she didn't want to be rude. Then she'd spoken with her soon-to-be wife and they'd decided it would be best if he didn't come after all. So she'd taken him out for lunch and politely asked him not to come. He'd taken it well, just nodding and changing the subject to science.

Science was what ended their marriage after just a year. Reed kept himself locked in his lab whether she wanted to spend time with him or not. He only surfaced to eat, preferring to sleep down there for short periods of time instead of joining her in their room, for _anything._ Sue started going out more, spending time with her brother and Alicia. She met Emma at an art gallery, when she went to support an old friend. Apparently, it was a mutual friend. Sue knew who Emma was through the X-Men. The Fantastic Four sometimes had to team up with the X-Men when there was a group of villains attacking, and they often got drinks together afterwards. Emma had joined the team for a few months before disappearing entirely. The first time the teams worked together was the day after Emma had left.

They hit it off very quickly, going out for lunch several times before Emma admitted that she'd never felt this way about anyone before. Sue was startled at first, not sure what to do or how to feel. Three days later, after lots of ice cream and soul searching, Sue brought home divorce papers and gave them to Reed instead of the usual paperwork he did every night. She kissed Emma the next day, and neither of them ever looked back.

Here they were, a full year later, getting married. She was on her own for now, because she'd sent Alicia out to check on everything and the others had all gone to help seat the guests. Emma had insisted that Mystique (she was supposed to call her Raven now, right?), Kitty, and Rogue (Marie? She could never remember which they all preferred) should help Sue get ready, but there wasn't much to do once her hair and makeup was done. She'd sent them out to help Ben and Johnny almost an hour ago, and they hadn't returned. Neither had Alicia, and it had been twenty minutes. What was going on? Was everything up in flames? Oh god, she'd had a nightmare about that just two nights ago...

"Relax, sis. They're all just waiting for you to say you're ready," Johnny said, grinning in the doorway. He always seemed to know what was on her mind. "Everything is perfect, we're all ready on time, and it's just about time for you to walk down that aisle." She was glad he didn't say 'again'.

"I... I think I'm ready," she said, giving him a small smile and standing. She felt her hair one more time to make sure it was still the perfect knot on top of her head, then took his arm and let him lead her out of the room they'd reserved for her.

Emma was the one who'd proposed. She'd planned a very nice date, fancy dinner and a moonlight walk in the park. At the very end, she'd gotten down on one knee and had almost fallen over she was shaking so badly. "Sue... I had planned so many different things to say, but not one of them seem right anymore. I can't imagine a life without you anymore. You broke into my heart, and now it's yours. It would make me so unbelievably happy if you'd agree to be my wife," she'd said quietly, not quite able to meet Sue's eyes.

"Oh... of course I will! Yes!" Sue had cried, letting her slip the ring on before pulling her into a forceful kiss. They'd spent the next four months planning the wedding of the century, because neither of them felt like being conservative. Johnny had been an important part of all of the plans. He'd made sure he was involved in every little detail of the planning, down to which silverware they'd use at the reception. Sue had welcomed the help, and she knew that Emma didn't care as long as they were both happy in the end.

They'd discovered fairly early on that their abilities worked strangely with each other. It was their second date before Emma brought it up (and Sue had been pointedly ignoring what she knew Emma could do, because thinking about it would just make her uneasy). It turned out Sue's forcefields protected both her body _and_ her mind. Emma couldn't read her thoughts or control her unless Sue let her in, which had not yet happened. She liked her privacy.

The aisle was beautiful. White candles lined the path, wide enough that there was no way her dress could even possibly catch fire. She briefly wondered which man was in charge of lighting them all: Johnny or John Allerdyce? There were white orchids winding up posts spaced beautifully all the way to the very end, and she could see the stars if she looked up. It was like a fairy tale, just perfect. Johnny squeezed her arm gently as the music changed, ready to help her down the aisle to her bride.

It was a blur all the way to the vows, but Sue didn't think she could ever forget those. They'd chosen to write their own, because the traditional vows just didn't seem to work for them. Emma was meant to go first, but the tears in her eyes showed that her voice would be too shaky, so Sue stepped forward and started before anyone could notice.

"Emma, you came into my life in a time when I needed you most. I can't imagine a time when I wouldn't want you with me, and I can hardly remember a time before you anymore. You've worked yourself into my life so completely, and I love you so much. I promise to help and support you, no matter what comes our way. I promise to love you forever, because an eternity of being together sounds perfect. My parents didn't live long enough to meet you, but they would have loved you as much as I do. I know Johnny already does, and that's enough for me. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. Nothing ever could," she said quietly, not caring who else heard as long as Emma did. And then she very deliberately removed the shield from her mind and let Emma in, smiling at her look of amazement. 

"Sue..." she gasped, grabbing her hand. A small smile formed on her face, the tears clearing up. "I never thought I would find someone to love, who could love me back. Until very recently, I didn't believe I deserved to be loved. I have done many terrible things in my life, and I'm sure I will make mistakes even after all of this. To know that you will be there to help me and keep me sane... I can't even describe how that feels. There are no words. If it weren't for you, I'm certain I would be lost for good by now. As it is, I am so lucky to have you, and I will never let you down. I love you. I promise to live up to your expectations, and to be the good person I know you see inside of me. I love you."

Another blur, and then there were lots of people hugging them, and Johnny staying close to her to make sure nobody tried anything funny. She didn't put the shield back up, and she had no plans to in the immediate future. She'd meant it as an act of trust, and her trust for Emma wasn't going to just go away anytime soon. She was meeting lots of new people, new mutants that Emma had tried to keep her away from while they were dating. She'd assured her that they were better now, and could be trusted. Johnny wasn't taking any chances, Sue was glad to see.

"Sue, this is my former... I don't know what to call him. This is Erik. Erik, this is my wife," Emma stated, taking Sue's hand as they faced an older looking man who was watching them. He offered a small smile, which Sue didn't hesitate to return. She'd heard lots of stories about 'Erik' from all of the mutants. Most of the stories weren't good.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said calmly, hoping her voice would stay steady. The last thing she needed was for everyone to think she was scared of this man. She could defend herself if it came to it. There was no reason to be afraid.

"The pleasure is all mine. So this is why young Emma left so suddenly. I'm very glad that you've found happiness in each other. Perhaps there is hope for the rest of us who are trying to be redeemed," he replied, kissing her offered hand instead of shaking it. Neither of them missed Emma's glare.

"If you know what you want, you should make your move. People don't like to wait, and he _won't_ wait forever," she snapped. She did try to lessen the glare when she saw that it was upsetting Sue and Johnny. Erik seemed to be affected a great deal by what she'd said, and left without another word. It was the only bit of drama the whole night, thankfully.

The night ended with them in their hotel room. They'd booked it two months in advance, and Johnny had gone in ahead of them (by a full hour, which made Sue panic until Emma distracted her) to make sure everything was perfect. It was. They had an actual house waiting for them when they were ready to rejoin society, but they'd both also made sure they'd have at least a week to enjoy just each other's company. Sue couldn't imagine anything being more perfect.

 


End file.
